


All begins at level 1

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Inexperience, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:26:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Everyone has to begin somewhere, even if that idea sounds just a bit scary.
Relationships: Camus | Erik/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI)
Kudos: 34





	All begins at level 1

The bed in Cobblestone lightly creaked as two men put their weights against it, with the, now already fully naked, brown haired one, being under his blue-haired lover. The second dove downwards, delivering kisses to his beloved, before opening his eyes, not expecting to find his onslaught stopped by a hand pushing him backward.

“... El, is everything alright? If you’re thinking twice about doing this, we can stop.”

“No! No, it’s not that, I do want to do this! Seriously, I do!” Eleven answered, although avoiding eye contact a fair bit. “I-it’s just…”

Erik removed himself from the top of his partner, sitting on his knees, just by the end of the mattress. “Yes?”

Steeling himself, Eleven asked. “This… Isn’t the first time you did this, right? I remember you talking about, urm, receiving puff-puffs, and all that.”

“Oh! Well… Yes. I’ve did this before. For pleasure and for getting myself some stuff.” Erik admitted, now fidgeting a bit, before hitting the palm of his hands together and pleading. “But, I already promised you, and I do so again! For as long as you want me, I’m yours only! Even if I see a woman with incredibly fine and large assets, I won’t dream of her for a second! B-but, if you still think I’m too much of a flirt for you to feel comfortable dating, I understand! I’ll remove myself immediately a-”

“NO! Don’t! I don’t want you to leave!” Eleven shouted, interrupting the rambling as he also shifted a bit and sat down, instead. “It’s not about you. It’s- It’s me. I’m sure you know this is… This is my first time. I don’t want to disappoint you. Specially you already know so much more than me.”

Hearing the explanation, Erik’s expression turned into one of complete, sweet fondness, as he cupped Eleven’s cheek with one of his hands, while the other rested on the thighs. “Hey, El?”

“Hum?”

“I know that. Of course I do. And, I don’t care.” He said. “I love you, Eleven. More than anyone else. And everyone has to begin somewhere. So, just relax, and let me take the reins. I’ll make you feel as good as possible. No need to worry about me. So, shall we go on?” 

Quietly nodding, Eleven slowly let himself be pushed against the frame of the bed, as Erik put himself closer and closer to him, in body and soul.

As Erik’s mouth met his again, Eleven felt, just for a bit, that this would work out fine.


End file.
